Prior art discloses an automatic embroidering machine in which, prior to the embroidering operation, the limiting data for moving the frame are read out by discriminating means associated with the embroidering frame whereat a required embroidering range is determined by a current needle coordinate. An embroidering start key is nullified when the data are outside of the area of the embroidering frame, and the embroidering range is larger than the limiting data. The machine includes an indicating devices that produces a warning by a buzzer when the start key is actuated. The drawback of this prior art machine consists in that it was not known to an operator whether the embroidering might be carried out and in which direction, and how much the embroidering frame was moved, and whether it was necessary to reduce the size of the embroidering letters.
Thus, the foregoing machines could not always satisfy the operators.